The Legend Of Sparkle Dragon:A Sparkly Beginning
by Spyra KawaiiSparkle
Summary: Spyra KawaiiSparkle, the one true chosen dragon of the dragon godess's prophecy and the last rare pink sparkle rainbow life flower light glitter crystal angel star magic dragon in the whooooole world(because malefor killed them all o nuuu!) is forced by fate to go on an epic quest to rid the world of non-happy/sparkly things and prove that she's better than everyone else!
1. prologue

THE LEGEND OF SPARKLE DRAGON:A SPARKLY BEGINNING

PROLOGUE

the sparkle-rainbow-flower-love-life-light-angel-star dragons are the rarest dragons ever, even rarer and so much more powerful than purple dragons. some say that they are were the children of the dragon godess herself. only one small clan of them existed and they were thought to be extinct during the malefor wars, but one last egg was taken and corrupted by maleflower because of her power but it made her lose her normal element so sparkl rainbow flower love life light angel star magic was thought lost 4ever...


	2. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

Hi, i'm just an average everyday teenage dragon girl who could destroy the world by sneezing. I have perfect bright shiny pink scales with darker pink on my belly and red heart shaped markings on my back and head. my tail is a purple heart shaped crystal that glows and my horns are also purple crystals. my wings are purple and pink bird wings. My hair is long and perfect and rainbow with a pretty red flower in it, my eyes are also rainbows that change color with my emotions and i have rainbow hair. i'm just an average teenage dragon though, i'm super nice and loyal but if you make me mad watch out! I like butterflies and candy and the color pink but i don't like non-happy things and i HATE squids, they're so gross! But anyway, this is the legend of me...

somewhere in a nest on the ground in the middle of dragonfly forest with lots of other dragons walking around there was an egg. It was beutiful and pink and sparkly. it hatched and a pink dragoness with bird wings and BEUTIFUL rainbow coloredcrystal like eyes wearing a gold collar with pink gems and a MAGIC red heart shape gem and rainbo w color bracelets came out!(yeah i was born wearing jewelry, im that awesome) a green dragoness wiith pink flowers for wings named PINKFLOWERROSEDAISYVIOLET screamed "ERMEHGERD ELECTRICWATER TEH EGG ARE HATCH" and a blue dragon with fish fins for wings came and said "WOW SO BEUTIFUL MUCH PINK VERY RARE WOW" suddenly a rare pink rainbow fairy butterfly dragonfly named SPARKLES came from the forest! "WOW RARE DRAGONfLY AND PINK BABY DRAGON ARE BEST FRIENDS" said PINKFLOWERROSEDAISYVIOLET. So i grew up happy and peaceful with my family and new best freind until that fateful day 5 minutes later... big evil scary dark dragons appeared and killed people! then their boss the giant super evil dragon EVILFLAMESPIKE came and killed my parents in front of me and i had to run away with SPARKLES! after eleventeen and a half hours of running i saw another dragon my age...


	3. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

it was another dragon girl my age and she looked just like me but with just a few details and colors slightly changed! i knew that moment we were destined to be best freinds. she was dark pink with green stripes and shining emerald eyes, she had purple hair just like mine and a red flower on the end of her tail, and her wings were green bird wings. "HI MY NAME ARE GLITTERWING AND MY PARENTS ARE DEAD BECAUSE EVILFLAMESPIKE" she said. so we kept walking together and suddenly found another dragon our age, he was white with a brown mohawk and dark blue eyes like perfect ocean sapphires blue eyes the same color as his spots and he had plain horns and a plain tail spike and bat wings. his name was STAR LIGHT WING and his parents were also eaten by EVILFLAMESPIKE. then we saw more dragons, one was red with yellow feet and KAWAII little cat ears and butterfly wings, and she had a unicorn horn and horse tail instead of a dragon tail! "I ARE LAVA BUTTERFLY AND THIS ARE CANDY CLAW" she said pointing to her green, blue, and purple sister who's wings horns and scales seemed to be made of pure glowing sugar crystals and her eyes were pointing two directions while she stared at a tree.

suddenly, THE DRAGON GODESS HERSELF came in a cloud of beauty and perfection and rainbows and butterflies and gave us part of a holy prophecy! "LOL GO 2 WARFANg OR SOMETHING" she said magestically with infinite wisdom. So i started walking to warfan but LAVA BUTTERFLI said "warfang are the other way" so i said "I knew that lol" and went that way.


	4. Chapter 3

CHAPTR 3

we were at warfang and everything there was perfect and happy, the guards at the front gate all looked exactly the same for some reason and the door was open so we just told them "OUR PARENTS AM DEAD" and they said "LOL OK" and let us in, then we went to the DRAGON TEMPLE to meet teh guardians!11!

then a dragoness who looked just like ignitus but female and super sexy walked up to us and said "HI IM LAVAASH NOTIGNITUS THE FIRE GUARDIAN and IM IGNiTUS'S loNG LOST SISTER AND MY ELEMENTS ARE FIRE LAVA ASH AND SEXINESS!1!" then we met the other guardians and there aprentices who were going to be teh next guardians "THIS IS TERRARIADOR TEH EARTH GUARDIAN AN TERRADORS LONG LOST SON, HIS ELEMENTS ARE EARTH, ROCK, METAL, STONE, DIRT, MUD, SAND, PEBBLES, SLIGHTLY BIGGER ROCKS, WET DIRT, DRY MUD, GEM, CRYSTAL, DUST, EARTHQUAKE, MINOR EARTHQUAKE, AND DEMONITE ORE!" said LAVAASH talking about a earth dragon who looked just like terrador, the she pointed to the drago nour age next to him who had bright green scales and wing-shaped rocks for wwiings and said "HE ARE QUAKE TANKCLASS AND HIS ELEMENTS ARE EARTH, EARTHQUAKE, DEFENSE STAT BONUS, HEAVY ARMOR, AND DPS. HE PWNS N00BZ WITH HIS L33T SKILLZ" she kept introducing us to everyone. there was volteeer th eelectricity guardian and his apprentices who were his two sons voltorb who's element was explosions and lightning and zappy potter who's element was electric, magic, dark magic, and talking to reptiles. he was yellows with a tail spike that looked like a magic wand. he had big glasses and a TOTALLY NATURAL lightning mark on his head(but you cant see it under his black emo hair lol) and he kept yelling about griffins and and zappy wer ecompeting for the position of guardian because THERE CAN BE ONLY ONE. there were also CANDICE CRYSTAL teh ice and rare candy element guardian an her aprentice who was also her son Candy Crusher!(she was originally going to name him wesley but decided candy was better at the last 000.854763587835th of a second)

then they're were the other students, LOVEGEM teh popular girl who was white an pink with no wings an yellow hairand she hated me, her freinds EVILNESS TREE who was tiny and had trees for wings, _ who was grey with no spikes and blank black eyes, PRETTYFAIRYCLAW teh pink dragon with fairy butterfly wings and a cloud of magic sparkles around him!1! WOLFFORESTMOON who had brown fur and brown hair with no wings and super long claws in his hands(he's not wolverine so don't say he is), and DARKTERRORVENOMNIGHT, a girl with black an pink scales and pink hair and a spiked collar! i knew she was evil and working for EVILFLAMSPIKE as soon as i saw her EEEEVIL non-happy and darkness-based character design(also, because she told me she was evil and working for EVILFLAMESPIKE) but i didn't tell anyone or say anything about it because reasons.

"okay evry1 go 2 your rooms tomorrow we r going to see what elements you have!" said TERRARIADOR. then, LOVEGEM and her freinds came up to be mean 2 me! o nuuu!

"YOUR FAT AND YOUR MOM WAS A HAMSTER!" she said, and her freinds laughed and made me sad because i knew i was better then everyone else and it was sad that she didn't understand that so i went to my room. then SPARKLES(who i totally didn't forget existed for a few chapters) said "DON'T BE THE SAD TOMORROW WE GET 2 SEE OUR ELEMENTS THEN SHE WILL KNOW YOUR BETTER THAN EVERY1" and that made me happy so i went to bed and had dreams about pie.


	5. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 44

th enext morning i woke up in my bed(that was just a nest on the ground in the middle of an empty room surrounded by othr nests) and then ran to wake up my friends because today was the day we would find our elements OMG!1! but first we had to get breakfastlunch in the lunch room. we got there and everyone got their food but before i could sit down lOVEGEM and her freinds came to be mean to me again!

"LOL u look like mutant pony" she said and they all laughed. i were about to tell her that MLP is like the best thing ever next to spyro but before i could she says "i bet you re elementz are boring because your so slightly less than average!" and i start 2 cry, because it's just a simple fact of the universe that im better then every2 else and how can she not understand that? why won't she worship me as the living godess of perfectness that i clearly am?

But just then zappy potter came and made the m aall run away crying with a magic spell! i went over to sit down at the table next to him, and then i suddenly noticed that he's SOOOOOO HOT. it was that moment i knew we were destined for eachother. DARKTERRORVENOMNIGHT tried to sit next to us because OBVIOUSLY she was trying to steal my waifu!1!11 "GO AWAY DARKTERROR U LOSER NO 1 LIKES U" i said. DARKTERRORVENOMNIGHT said "UGH, i told u it's EBONY! Enoby darknessia dementia raven-" but i stopped her and she ran away screaming "IT'S NOT A PHASE MOM"

"Omg zappy im totally in love with you but i'll spent the next half the story pretending i don't for some reason!" i told him. "LOL OK". then Lava ash walked in "OK EVERY1 COME 2 TEH TRAINING HALL UR GOING TO FIND UR ELEMENTZ NAO!11!" she said, and suddenly i was super nervous! what if lovegem was right?!


	6. Chapter 5

Catper 5

i wakled into the training hall it was huge and there were MAGICAL dummies in the middle! every1 was there and all the gardens stood in front of us then candice crystal started to talk!1 She said "OKAAAY NAO EVRY1 ATTAK THE DUMMYS WHEN WE CALL UR NAME AND WE SEE WAT YOR ELEMENTZ R!11!" i was so nervos and LOVEGEm looked at me in a mean way i hope my elament is good! "EVILNESS TREE AM FIRST!" evilness tree walked to the dummies "OK NOW FOCUS INSIDE UR SOLE AND USE UR MAGIC!11!" EVILNESS TREE open his mouth and a cake flies out! it hits the dummys and explode into ded evill looking trees with lots of spikes!1! "EILNESS TRE RARE EVILNESS DARK FOREST CAKE DRAGN!1" said TERRARIADOOR!11 evilness tree walked to us and then it was PRETTYFAIRYCLAWS turn, fairy dust came out of his mouthcame out of his mouth and made the dummies fly and sparkle so he was a rare half fairy dragon!11

WOLfFORESSTMOON claws glowed with moonlight and he clawed the dummys and breathd moonlight with leafs in it that made a wolf howl sound at then and then animals came and attakd them!1! he am a rare moonlight claw forest animal wolf dragon!1! DARKTERRORVENOMNIGHT breathd toxic ghosts made of shadow so she was a rare poisin wisp ghost spirit shadow dragin!1! _ did... something i don't know wat but TERRARIADOOR sad she was a rare template dragon!1!

"GLITTERWING UR NEXT!1" said volterr teh electricy garden!1! she stepped forward majesticly and breathd rare rainbow glitter flower element!1 when STAR LIGHT WING had his turn he breathed a pie with flying popsicles that exsplodeds into clouds when it hit so that made him a rare cloud pie popsicle dragon!1 EVILNESS TREE glare at him as he walked back over to us!1 lava butterfly turned out to be a rare half volcano dragon half unicron half butterfly fairy half kawaii neko half pony and her sister CANDY CLAWW was a rare candy crystal dragon!1 all there elements were so awsome how could mine possible be as good?!1

"LOVEGEM ITS AM NOW YOUR TURN!1" said LAVASHIA!1 LOVEGEN stepped forwards and breathed a GIANT heart made of bring pink light!1 the rare love and light elementz!1! but then she turned and start walking to me smirking and her freinds surround us also smirking evily!11 "WHAT AM YOU DOING" i asked "U HEARD THEM THEY SAID ATTACK THE DUMMIES" she laughed!1 o nuuu every1started fightig, STAR LIGHT WING and EVILNESS TREE threw pies and cakes everywhere and there was lots of elements and LOVEGEM breathed a giant glowy heart at me but it missed and exploded, then the gardens came over and tell us to stop fighting!2!11 "SHE STARTED IT SHE ATTACK ME" LOVEGEM said!1 "IS THAT TRUE?!1" said TERRARIADOOR "NO I DIDN'T" i said but LEVEGEM yelled "NO SHE LYINg" then the gardens got angry and punish me it was sooooo unfair!1! i never even got to see what my element is becase they sent me to detenton for the whoooole day so i missed my turn!1! but it was probably just something lame anytway i thoguht as i cried, LOVEGEM is right i am so slightly less than average!1!


End file.
